Lives revolve around connections. People are connected to each other through email, social networks, messaging systems, photo-sharing services, and more. By sharing content, people learn more about each other and the world around them. Those connections are made possible by the nearly infinite number of wires and devices crisscrossing the globe that form networks. Service providers, which provide people with access to those networks, seek to connect people to content. Thus, there will always be a need for improved ways for service providers to interact with people seeking to connect to networks.